degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Spinner-Darcy Relationship
The relationship between Spinner Mason and Darcy Edwards is known as Sparcy (Sp'inner/D'arcy). Relationship History Overview The two became interested in each other during the beginning of season five, officially becoming a couple in the episode Foolin'. They had an on and off relationship over the course of season five. After two unsuccessful tries, the two decided to rekindle their relationship in''' Here Comes Your Man, before ending their relationship for the final time in '''Eyes Without a Face (2), due to the fact that Darcy refused to stop displaying racy images of herself online after Spinner's requested her to. They have however, maintained a friendship, as shown in''' Pass the Dutchie. Season 4 In '''Anywhere I Lay My Head, While washing cars to earn money for the squad, Darcy meets Spinner. He makes a comment about her being the new girl and she corrected him, saying she preferred to be called Darcy, and he sprays her with water. Season 5 In Foolin', Spinner is first seen flirting with Darcy in the middle of class. Darcy later invites him to the "Friendship Club." When the leader of the friendship club mentions Spinner being involved with the shooting, Spinner later tells Darcy about it, and they started dating. In Redemption Song, as Darcy prepares to leave for Friendship Club's annual campout, she tries to persuade Spinner to come with her. Nearly accepting Jay's offer to party in the ravine, Spinner decides to head out with Friendship Club, which makes Darcy happy. Everyone appears to be having fun, until Linus, another member of Friendship Club, confronts Spinner about asking God for forgiveness about Jimmy. Feeling betrayed by Darcy for telling his secret, Spinner walks off and calls Jay to pick him up. He tells Darcy that their relationship was a mistake, but his plans to leave are cancelled when Jay decides he wants to hit on some of the Christian girls. Spinner and Darcy make up, and Darcy reveals she bends the rules sometimes, proving this by drinking some of the beer from Jay's car. While Spinner is busy with something, Jay gets the idea into Darcy's head that Darcy will lose Spinner to Manny if she doesn't have sex with him. Unaware of what Jay had told Darcy, Spinner is surprised and happy that Darcy would let him go this far. He continues kissing her neck until he realizes she is crying. After Darcy tells him everything, Spinner fights Jay, ending their friendship. After Jay has left, Spinner sits with Darcy, wondering how someone like Jesus or God could forgive him for everything he has done wrong in his life. In I Against I, Marco begins a safe sex campaign, and The Friendship Club opposes it. Spinner is talking about it with Darcy, who says that she doesn't agree with it but he has a right to freedom of speech. After watching Linus call Marco offensive names, Spinner is in full agreement with Darcy. They are seen saying "I love you" a lot and Darcy has a lot of belief in him. In High Fidelity (1), Darcy found out that Spinner wasn't a virgin, and got upset with him. They temporarily break up, until in High Fidelity (2), Spinner asks for a second chance and she gave it to him. Sometime during the episode Spinner had sex with Paige, and Darcy broke up with him shortly after that. Spinner asked her to take him back, but she said she'll have to think about it. Season 6 Spinner and Darcy seemed to have rekindled their love in Here Comes Your Man (1). They seemed to have developed a sturdy relationship, until Eyes Without a Face (2), when Darcy started posting racy photos of herself online, and Spinner didn't approve, leading to Spinner dumping Darcy. In Working for the Weekend, 'Darcy apologizes to Spinner about the reason they broke up, but still thinking it was for the best. Later, Spinner pulls out a poem and reads it to Jimmy and Ashley about his breakup with Darcy. Season 7 In 'Pass the Dutchie, '''Spinner deals with the side affects of his chemotherapy and pushes his girlfriend Jane away. He turns to marijuana to calm his stomach. His dark path collides with Darcy's, and the two ditch class to get high together. However, Spinner realizes that his rekindling with Darcy threatens his school year and his relationship with Jane, so he leaves. Season 8 In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Fight_the_Power '''Fight the Power], Darcy and Spinner are seen cheering on Jane at Degrassi's football game. Minis In Bigmouth Strikes Again, Darcy and Spinner are on a date until Jay interrupts them. He asks Spinner if he could be friends with him again, but Spinner turns him down. The two get into an argument about if Darcy has changed Spinner or not. In His Ears are Burning, after Spinner is eavesdropping on Manny and Darcy, Darcy pretends that she is in love with him. When they find Spinner, Darcy acts heartbroken, and they walk away leaving Spinner calling after them. In Jimmy Walks!, Spinner gets flowers for Darcy, as she is on a "romance kick" and is making him woo her more. Spinner reveals that it is going well for him to the point where Darcy can't keep his hands off of him, and Jimmy asks him to spare the details. In Party Etiquette, Paige asks Spinner who is best kiss was with. Jimmy asks him, "So, is it gonna be ex-girlfriend number one, two, three, or your current girlfriend?" Jane stands by Manny, Paige, and Darcy and waits for his answer. Spinner's smile turns to a frown and he asks if he can do a dare. Jimmy tells Spinner that there is no wrong answer, and Spinner finally decides to answer. He tells everyone his best kiss was with Terri MacGregor. Paige, shocked, says "Ya kissed Terri?!" and Manny says "And she was better than me? Impossible!" Darcy and Jane are confused, not knowing who Terri is. Darcy asks, "Who's Terri, another skank you never told me about?" In Good Times, Bruce mentions that Spinner has been with Darcy, among his other ex-girlfriends. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: Foolin' (504) **Broke Up: High Fidelity (1) (518) ***Reason: Spinner lied to Darcy about being a virgin. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: High Fidelity (2) (519) **Broke Up: High Fidelity (2) (519) ***Reason: Shortly after Spinner broke up with Darcy, he had sex with Paige, only to have Darcy ask him to take her back the next day. Darcy found out about his night with Paige and broke up with him. *Third Relationship: **Start Up: Here Comes Your Man (601) **Broke Up: Eyes Without a Face (2) (606) ***Reason: Darcy takes racy photos of herself and shows them online, and Spinner did not approve. Trivia *Darcy was the only girlfriend who was not sexually active with Spinner. *They first met at a Degrassi carwash. *Darcy's first line was spoken to Spinner. ("New Girl? I prefer Darcy, thanks.") *Darcy was best friends with Jane Vaughn and Manny Santos, two of Spinner's ex-girlfriends. *Darcy was good friends with Emma Nelson, who is now married to Spinner. *Spinner became Christian for Darcy. *They both had a conflict with Johnny DiMarco. *Darcy had a conflict with Spinner's friend and former co-worker Holly J. Sinclair. Gallery DarcySpinner1.PNG DarcySpinner2.PNG Foolin', season 5, image 2.jpg Foolin-2.jpg Foolin-3.jpg SpinnerDarcy.PNG SpinnerDarcy1.PNG SpinnerDarcy2.PNG 3432.PNG 7858.PNG 79078.PNG Redemption-song-10.jpg Redemption-song-2.jpg Redemption-song-5.jpg Redemption song, season 5, image 1.jpg 514 007.jpg Degrassi-i-against-i.jpg Normal 2304 1.jpg Normal 2309 1.jpg 089809.png 7566.png Anyaowen.jpg DarcySpinner.PNG Degrassi-high-fidelity-pt-.jpg 8o.PNG 8u.PNG DarcySpinner3.PNG DarcySpinner4.PNG DarcySpinner5.PNG 5764.PNG 756.PNG Sparciness.jpg ImagesCACXSVVY.jpg Darcy-Spinner-degrassi-1371355-1024-768.jpg Darcy-Spinner-degrassi-1371354-1024-768.jpg 518Preview.jpg Eyes-without-a-face 2-13.jpg Eyes-without-a-face 2-4.jpg Eyes-without-a-face 2-5.jpg Eyes-without-a-face 2-6.jpg Eyes-without-a-face 2-7.jpg Mpampa.jpg Yjkddsfasxa.jpg Bfggbfc.jpg 5335c.jpg 255991.jpg 518Preview.jpg MV5BMTg0MTQyNTUzOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwOTgxOTY0._V1._SX400_SY274_.jpg MV5BMTI3Mzg5NjAyNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNzcxOTY0._V1._SX286_SY400_.jpg MV5BMTI4NDUyMTMwNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNjgxOTY0._V1._SX400_SY304_.jpg Darcy-and-Spinner-degrassi-43421_240_320.jpg Darcy_season5_003.jpg 510_003_hdry.jpg 510_009_hdry.jpg 453df.jpg 535fd.jpg 5654m.jpg 6765fd.jpg 11112.jpg 1234s.jpg 1786785.jpg Sparcy.jpg SpinnerDarcySparcyPhoto.jpg tumblr_lns848RA3q1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m1rft2PpiL1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m134qhSOAv1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m1rflt9QaP1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m134d71qlh1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m134dq6Zgd1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m134lxzcmb1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m134juj4Id1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m134n0AMfh1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m134xc3gwJ1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m1rfe77biB1qc1tpr.jpg tumblrm3x6x6ixv81qc1tpr.jpg tumbl_m3x7gd1X3w1qc1tpr.jpg tblr_m4i0z1ptUT1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_)m4i10bZSuT1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m4i11pVArQ1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m4i1cnopES1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lvysvytB3V1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lzgtgcsLzj1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lzgtotT9W01qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lxgfd2incj1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lxgfrncYoS1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lxgg4vJctr1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_ldgg63dX0N1qc1tpr.jpg Darcy-and-Spinner-degrassi-43422 320 240.jpg 06 (21).jpg 02 (15).jpg 05 (18).jpg 12 (9).jpg Dg514-16.jpg Dg514-5.jpg Dg514-4.jpg Dg514-3.jpg tumblr_inline_miszzokJYP1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mit0ep0JFz1qz4rgp.jpg 5654m.jpg SpinnerDarcy3.PNG SpinnerDarcy4.PNG SpinnerJimmyDarcy.PNG SpinnerJimmyDarcy1.PNG I-against-i-12.jpg 34353.png 6644.png Normal 2386 1.jpg Normal 2385 1.jpg Normal 2387 1.jpg Darcy.PNG 64644.png Normal 7828917JeniB723392006111753PM.jpg Normal c0d8e6b0.jpg Darcy3.PNG Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Friendships Category:Season 4 Category:Season 7 Category:Interactions Category:Season 8 Category:Conflicts